The invention relates to a projectile equipped with a deployable parachute. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a projectile which is composed of at least two sections arranged axially in tandem and connected with one another by means of radially extending bolts, and with one of the sections accommodating the parachute.
One possibility of recovering projectiles undamaged after firing is to decelerate the flying velocity of the projectile or of its components to acceptable ground impact values with the aid of a parachute. A parachute can also be employed to cause the projectile tip to penetrate into the ground.
To cause the parachute to become effective, it must be ejected on the trajectory or the projectile must be separated in such a way that the parachute is able to automatically deploy as a result of the streaming air.